


WoLtober 2020: Rivayn Vesaldi

by vesaldi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesaldi/pseuds/vesaldi
Summary: A collection of short prompts for each day of October featuring my Warrior of Light, Rivayn Vesaldi. The original prompt list can be foundhere on Twitter.
Kudos: 1





	1. Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alisaie is doing her best to reveal all of the Warrior of Light's deepest secrets. Unfortunately, he doesn't seem to have any.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: WoL, Alphinaud, Alisaie, F'lhaminn
> 
> Content Warnings: alcohol use

"If you could be granted one wish, what would it be?"

Rivayn glanced up at his companion. Alisaie sat across from him, leaning forward on the table with her chin resting in her hands. Clearly, she expected an exciting answer, and he would be remiss not to indulge her.

"Hm, that _is_ a question," he began with an impish smirk. "Perhaps wings so I can give the old bird a rest."

Alphinaud, who had been preoccupied with yet another musty old tome, snorted in disbelief. "Surely you don't expect Alisaie to believe that is your _deepest_ desire."

Rivayn shrugged before picking up his mug. His face turned to disappointment as he noticed it was empty. "Honestly, at this very moment all I wish for is for my cup to be refilled."

"I daresay we should not leave you alone with the children," a soft voice laughed from the bar. F'lhaminn ducked out of sight before reappearing with a bottle, much to Rivayn's delight. He _knew_ that bottle.

"I'm a bad influence, it's true," he agreed as F'lhaminn approached their table. "And yet you choose to grace me with your own secret stash?"

"Worst kept secret in the Rising Stones," Alphinaud muttered, prompting an amused snort from his sister as he turned his attention back to his book.

Alisaie couldn't quite suppress the smile on her face, though she still did her best to appear sullen. "You truly won't tell me?"

"It's not as if I'm keeping some dramatic secret," Rivayn assured her with a laugh. "I just can't think past tomorrow, so gods know what the hells I actually want."

"Drink slowly," F'lhaminn ordered with a smile as she finishing pouring. "If I have to call for Hoary Boulder to pick you up off the floor–"

"Scion's honor," Rivayn assured her, making a crossing motion over his chest. He pulled the mug back slightly as he noticed Alisaie peering at it intently, which seemed to disappoint her more than his failure to answer her question.

"You're supposed to be the _fun_ Scion," she complained with a pout. Rivayn was sure he heard Alphinaud laugh, though the boy's demeanor remained steady. Alisaie had clearly heard it too, and her head snapped toward her brother. "Is something _funny_ , Alphinaud?"

"Ah, just a passage I read," he assured her with an innocent smile. "You see, the scholar posited that–"

Alisaie snorted in disgust, putting a hand up to stop him. "Please spare me your pompous ramblings."

As the twins continued to argue, Rivayn simply took a sip from his mug and smiled.


	2. Pulse (Party!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a party without a drunken adventurer or two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: WoL, Baderon Tenfingers
> 
> Content Warnings: alcohol use

Rivayn had been to bars and taverns all across Eorzea, but he'd never found one quite as lively as the Drowning Wench. And now that Baderon had brought in one of the local bard troupes, well...

"Oi, get yerself up off the floor!" a gruff voice barked from behind him. Rivayn's head whirled around toward the voice, which he immediately regretted. _He_ wasn't the one on the floor, at least not yet. But if he moved that fast again, he might very well be next.

With one hand on a nearby table to steady himself and another clutching his mug, Rivayn surveyed the room. There were well-night triple the crowds from the Wench's busiest nights, and it would be a struggle to move through the mass of tightly-packed patrons in his current state. That wouldn't stop him, though, and with one last gulp to drain his mug he set off in search for a replacement.

The lilting melody from the bards floated above the crowd as Rivayn tried to drunkenly weave his way through the swarming throng. He nearly trampled a Lalafell underfoot before finally making his way to the bar.

" _Baderon_ , my buddy, my pal!" he exclaimed as his eyes fell on the tavern's proprietor, who looked distinctly less than pleased to see him.

"Rivayn, 'ow many drinks ye 'ad?" the man asked with crossed arms.

"Still standing," Rivayn returned with a grin.

Baderon raised an eyebrow. "Not what I asked, lad."

Rivayn wrinkled his nose at the response, then thrust his mug forward. "Be a pal and fill 'er up."

The normally jovial barkeep simply crossed his arms, much to Rivayn's obvious displeasure.

"Rivayn, you know I like ye, but summat's gotta change 'round 'ere," Baderon told him with an unusually steely gaze. "I've got a job what needs doin', after ye sober up."

The younger man's eyes seemed to light up, despite his drunken state. "A job?"

"Aye, with coin an' all. So, I'll be needin' ye to replace that," Baderon reached out to snatch the empty mug before quickly pushing forward a fresh one, "with this."

Rivayn's eyes narrowed as he picked up the cup with both hands, quickly sniffing the contents before frowning deeply. "This smells like nothing."

Baderon's deep belly laugh turned more than a few heads. "That's 'cause it's water, ye bleedin' child."

"Wa–?"

Baderon just continued to laugh. "Drink up, get yerself straightened out, an' come meet me in the morn," the man finally continued, his customary smirk now once again gracing his features. "An’ I'll 'ave summat for that 'eadache yer bound to 'ave, come sunrise."

Rivayn begrudgingly quaffed the water, and though Baderon would hail it as a miracle, the younger man _did_ manage to make it to the Drowning Wench the next day, more or less on time. And it was good fortune indeed that Rivayn had succeeded, for the events that were to come would change his life forever.


	3. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rivayn finds Lyse deep in thought in the Royal Menagerie and takes it upon himself to check in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: WoL, Lyse
> 
> Content Warnings: N/A

The air was unusually crisp for Gyr Abania, thanks to a strong breeze blowing up above the parapets into the Royal Menagerie. Somehow Lyse hadn't heard the heavy doors scrape open when Rivayn had entered, but he wasn't surprised. It wasn't the first time he had found her so deep in thought that the world around her seemed to fade away.

Lyse sat amidst the flowers in the center of the Menagerie, her red figure a stark contrast to the soft pink field around her. Rivayn almost considered leaving her to her thoughts, but he knew better than most that she could use the company, even if she might not admit it.

Rivayn coughed lightly as he approached, hoping not to startle her. Lyse turned quickly toward the sound, and seemed immediately relieved to see him.

"Can I join you?" he asked with a smile, not waiting for her to respond before sitting down beside her. "You think the groundskeeper will mind that we're sitting on these lovely blooms?"

Lyse chuckled lightly. "I won’t tell if you won’t."

"It’s a deal." Rivayn turned his head toward the expanse of sky before him. The Menagerie was so high that from their vantage point the surrounding landscape disappeared below the edge of the walls. The garden might very well have been floating among the clouds, had he not known better.

"Gil for your thoughts?" Lyse asked playfully, bringing Rivayn's attention back to her.

"Was just thinking this reminds me of home," he told her. "Sky as far as the eye can see... reminds me of sailing the Rhotano Sea."

"I'm surprised those are _good_ memories," Lyse returned with a curious look on her face. "I thought you were, y'know..."

"Not _all_ the memories were bad," Rivayn returned with a laugh. "And nothing could ruin sailing."

"Glad you enjoy it," Lyse told him, wrinkling her nose. "I, personally, would be just as happy to never board a boat again in my life."

"You just haven't met the right boat," he returned with an impish grin, earning a shove hard enough to knock him over into the mass of blooms beside them. When Rivayn popped back up, Lyse reached over to pluck a stray flower from his hair, failing to stifle her laughter.

There was a time in his life when Rivayn might have felt shamed for being laughed at in such a way, but seeing her so happy and full of life after everything that had happened... even if he _was_ still that man, he couldn't _not_ share in her joy.

"Not to ruin the mood," he began, quite sure he _was_ about to ruin it, "but you've been hiding up here a while."

"I'm not hiding," Lyse returned quickly, her smile fading. "I just... I like to think up here."

"You, thinking?" Rivayn asked with a grin. "Sounds dangerous."

Lyse stubbornly suppressed her smile. "Don't you ever just want to spend some time with yourself?"

"Alone?" he asked with a laugh. "It's like you don't even know me."

"I _do_ know you," she returned, the smile finally tugging at the corner of her mouth, "which is why I know you're full of shite."

"I could go," he offered.

"Don't you _dare_." Lyse returned quickly with a stern look. "I can think while you're here."

Rivayn laughed. "Now who's full of shite?"

"Both of us, I guess," Lyse admitted with a smile, leaning into him and resting her head on his shoulder. "Maybe you're right. Maybe thinking _is_ dangerous."

"Me, right?" Rivayn asked with a smile, putting his arm around her. "First time for everything, I guess."


	4. Enouement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the betrayal of the Crystal Braves in Ul'dah, Rivayn struggles to come to terms with the loss of his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: WoL, Tataru
> 
> Content Warnings: alcohol use, depression

They always said things were clearer in hindsight, but now more than ever Rivayn found that the old platitude rang particularly hollow. The clarity he now enjoyed wouldn't bring his friends back.

What could he have done even if he _had_ known? Could he have stopped Ilberd and the other Crystal Braves? Could he have saved Nanamo and prevented all of it?

"Damn it all," Rivayn growled into his half-empty mug. This was why he _avoided_ emotional entanglements. It was impossible to be hurt when you didn't care. But despite all his best efforts to keep his distance, here he was, drowning his sorrows yet again.

"There you are!" Rivayn sighed at the familiar voice, but Tataru would not be deterred. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"And you didn't think to look here first?" he scoffed before taking in a mouthful of ale.

Tataru frowned at him. "Maybe I give you more credit than you give yourself."

Rivayn snorted. "That was your first mistake."

"Now _look here_ ," she chided firmly as she climbed into the chair beside him. "I will not apologize for having a higher opinion of you than you have of yourself.

Rivayn began to speak, but Tataru quickly interrupted.

"You have _earned_ that good opinion," she continued with a furrowed brow, "and I won't let you lose it down at the bottom of that glass."

Rivayn sighed loudly. "Look, Tataru, you don't–"

" _Don't finish that sentence._ "

He was no stranger to Tataru's stubbornness, but Rivayn suddenly found himself taken aback by the sheer ferocity of her words. It wasn't anger or frustration, it was... concern. Very _loud_ concern, and it was very real.

"You're not alone, Rivayn," she told him reaching out to place her hand on his arm. "It feels that way. Gods, I know it does. But you and me and Alphinaud and... even Estinien, _I guess_. We're all in this together."

Rivayn finally put down his mug. "I just... I feel like I should have done something."

Now it was Tataru's turn to sigh. "I know we've put a lot of pressure on you since you joined the Scions," she told him, "but not _everything_ is your sole responsibility."

"But–"

"Not buts!" she proclaimed. "I feel just as you do, but I _know_ that, shy of clairvoyance itself, there was naught _any_ of us could have done differently."

Rivayn was suddenly at a loss for words. His instinct was to keep arguing, to keep _wallowing_ , but she was right. He was no psychic, and fretting over what could have been served no one, least of all himself.

"Have you ever considered a vocation in counseling?" he finally asked with the slightest smirk, much to Tataru's delight.

"I did once, in fact," she returned with a smile of her own. "Minfilia set me right quicker than you could blink."

Rivayn's smile faded at the sound of the Antecedent’s name. "I really hope she's alright."

"I do too, Rivayn," Tataru sighed, patting his arm and hanging her head. "I do too."


	5. Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rivayn and Alphinaud butt heads as they travel through the frigid expanse of the Coerthas highlands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: WoL, Alphinaud, Cid
> 
> Content Warnings: N/A

"It's bloody cold out here," Rivayn whined as the group trudged through the snow of the Coerthas highlands. "I swear it was downright balmy not a hundred yalms back."

"Does he always complain this much?" Cid asked under his breath.

Rivayn pouted aggressively. "I heard that!"

"Perhaps you should have dressed for the weather," Alphinaud suggested with a smile, doing his best to hide the fact that he, too, was chilled nigh to the bone.

They had traveled to the Coerthas highlands in search of the Enterprise, Cid's wayward airship, and though Alphinaud of course had been aware of the less than temperate climes of northern-most reaches of Aldenard, he may have neglected to inform his companion.

"How could I dress for the weather I didn't know we'd have?" Rivayn asked in exasperation, wrapping his arms about himself in a futile attempt to stay warm.

Alphinaud sighed and rolled his eyes. "How was I to know you were unfamiliar with the Calamity's effect on the lands surrounding Ishgard?"

"Because I grew up on a boat on the Rhotano sea with _pirates_ ," Rivayn reminded him sharply, his brow twisted downwards in annoyance. "We didn't exactly have libraries full of tomes like you did in Sharlayan."

Alphinaud winced at the biting tone in the Warrior of Light's voice. "Perhaps I should have mentioned it."

Cid stepped in when it seemed Rivayn might pounce on the poor boy. "Why don't we just get ourselves to the settlement up ahead?" he suggested, physically restraining the other man. "I'm sure we can work this out once we get there."

"First thing I'm going to do is find a brazier and jump into it," Rivayn grumbled under his breath. It took all of Alphinaud's practiced poise to avoid bursting into laughter right then and there. "Why in the hells _is_ it so godsdamned frigid ten steps out of the Shroud, anyhow?"

"The Seventh Umbral Calamity is to blame," Alphinaud explained matter-of-factly. "After the Calamity, the very aether of this area was changed, shifted considerably toward the aspect of ice."

"...so the whole place froze over."

"That is... not inaccurate," Alphinaud begrudgingly admitted. "However, it is far more complex than–"

"Let me stop you there," Rivayn interrupted with a raised hand. "Today is not the day I plan to become an expert in aetherology."

"We're almost there," Cid announced, breaking the tension as he pointed at a tall structure jutting above the cliffs in the near distance.

"Ah yes, the Observatorium," Alphinaud replied, a smile spreading across his face. "T'would be forgivable to believe the tower built for naught but the pursuit of knowledge itself; to study the heavens above. In truth, it was constructed primarily as a defense against the hordes of Dravania."

"Glad we brought our walking dictionary with us," Rivayn commented with a roll of his eyes.

Alphinaud snorted. " _Encyclopedia._ "

"Do you really want him to start calling you a walking _encyclopedia_ instead?" Cid asked with a chuckle. A blush rose in Alphinaud's cheeks as he realized he'd given Rivayn even more ammunition.

"No matter," the boy continued, willing the rosiness from his cheeks. "I am certain we can procure some appropriate garments at the nearby settlement."

"Good enough for me," Rivayn returned, a wide grin on his face as he set off toward the Observatorium.

Alphinaud was sure the man was plotting something, and he was not eager to discover what it might be. _Gods save me, this man is worse than Alisaie._


End file.
